


Keep calm and drink

by Vivenn, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivenn/pseuds/Vivenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Яширо всегда переживал, что у Рена нет никаких друзей. Но это было не совсем так</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep calm and drink

**Название:** Keep calm and drink  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Размер:** мини, 2 181 слово  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Куросаки Ушио, Тсуруга Рен/Могами Кьёко  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Краткое содержание:** Яширо всегда переживал, что у Рена нет никаких друзей. Но это было не совсем так.  
**Размещение:** После деанона - только со ссылкой на автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Keep calm and drink "

Куросаки Ушио никогда не жалел, что вернулся обратно в Японию после обучения в Америке. Но он провел в Штатах почти всю свою юность и от многого успел отвыкнуть. Даже Токио довольно сильно отличался от столь полюбившегося ему Лос-Анджелеса. Там люди были намного проще. Они не заморачивались на особом этикете, не кланялись после каждого второго слова и, конечно же, не шарахалась от него из-за неформального выбора одежды.

Контраст утомлял. 

Иногда ему просто хотелось хорошенько расслабиться. Он почти до слез скучал по студенческим вечеринкам в братстве.

Так что возможно сама судьба привела его в тот богом забытый коридор на студии, где на сваленных коробках сидел темноволосый пацан, судорожно комкавший в руках сценарий. Даже невооруженным глазом было видно, как тому хреново. 

Поддавшись мимолетной прихоти, Ушио решил поправить себе карму.

— С таким кислым лицом ты не прорвешься в шоу-бизнес.

Парень вздрогнул и поднял мрачный взгляд на нарушителя своего спокойствия. 

Хмыкнув, Ушио, буквально отрывая от сердца, кинул ему банку кофейного напитка. И надо отдать парню должное. Банку он поймал и уставился на нее, как на редкую диковинку, а потом перевел недоверчивый взгляд на самого Ушио. Тот снова хмыкнул и плюхнулся на ближайший ящик.

— Тебе нужно взбодриться, парень. Возьми себя в руки.

Тот поджал губы, но, послушавшись совета, сделал глубокий вдох и откинулся на стену. Потом отложил сценарий и открыл банку, делая первый глоток.

— Спасибо. Я заплачу, — отсалютовал он банкой. 

— Забей, — отмахнулся Куросаки.

Сейчас уже этот парень действительно его заинтересовал. Ушио готов был поклясться, что где-то уже его встречал. 

Парень же, заметив на себе пристальный взгляд, вопросительно вскинул брови. В его глазах снова появилась настороженность. Ушио и сам бы давно послал незнакомого мужика с непонятными мотивами. Его же сейчас, видимо, спасал лишь бейджик с волшебным словом «продюсер».

— Я Куросаки Ушио.

— Тсуруга Рен, — склонил голову парень. Челка упала ему на глаза, и у Ушио словно щелкнуло что-то в голове. 

Когда он пару лет назад посещал курсы режиссуры в Голливуде, он подрабатывал помощником одного очень ленивого продюсера. Как-то ему пришлось приехать на съемочную площадку, чтобы передать документы, где он и стал свидетелем увольнения этого самого пацана.

Ушио тогда запомнил его из-за небольшого скандала. 

Да и не так много в Голливуде актеров с азиатскими чертами лица. Тем более трудно не заметить ребенка звезд мирового масштаба. Этот парень мог хоть побриться на лысо, но общие черты Ушио все равно бы теперь признал. 

— Тсуруга? Правда? — хмыкнул Куросаки. — А я готов поклясться, что знал тебя под другим именем.

Рен напрягся. Его почти расслабленная поза сразу же сменилась более агрессивной, а излучаемая им темная аура стала почти ошеломляющей.

Ушио не это совершенно не впечатлило. 

— Я же уже сказал, расслабься, — он подался вперед, опираясь локтями на колени. — Мне как-то пофигу, почему ты решил оставить уютное родительское гнездышко. И болтать я не собираюсь. 

Тсуруга резко осел, словно кто-то невидимый выдернул из него внутренний стержень.

— Тогда что? — он провел рукой по волосам в нервном жесте, и Ушио отметил, как тряслись при этом его руки.

Парень действительно достиг своего предела.

— Ничего, — вздохнул Ушио. 

Он перевел взгляд на банку, которую Тсуруга все еще сжимал в руке, и покачал головой. Кофеин тут явно был бесполезен. Если Ушио реально хотел помочь этому парню, нужно было что-нибудь покрепче. 

— Пойдем, — поднявшись, он протянул руку Тсуруге. — Добрый дядя купит тебе алкоголь.

В глазах того все еще читалось недоверие, но предложение он все-таки принял. Наверное, и сам понимал, что находился на краю.

Конечно, Куросаки тогда не знал, что помогает в будущем самой востребованной звезде японской кинематографии. 

И, разумеется, после того дня между ними зародилось хорошее взаимопонимание.

Тсуруга оказался вполне адекватным парнем и отличным собутыльником. Куросаки же было плевать, что технически он нарушал закон, спаивая несовершеннолетнего.

Сначала Ушио относился к нему, как к младшему и не особо долгожданному брату. Потом же они стали просто хорошими друзьями. 

Иногда Рен жаловался на жизнь или своего долбанутого босса, и они пили. 

Иногда Ушио материл юных заносчивых актеров или показывал самолично снятые забавные ролики, и они пили.

А иногда они пили просто крепкий кофе и обсуждали последние события шоу-бизнеса.

Виделись они не так уж и часто, а алкоголь, вопреки всему, не являлся ключевым элементом их встреч.

Куросаки считал эту дружбу идеальной, а факт того, что ему удавалось скрытно транспортировать сильно пьяного популярнейшего актера страны — своим личным достижением.

***

Удивительно, но те конкурсантки действительно смогли привлечь внимание Ушио.

На самом деле, как и сказала та рыжая девушка, они бы без труда привлекли его внимание, даже если бы сам Куросаки не подслушал их разговор и не ждал ничего экстраординарного.

Дуэт в ярко-розовых комбинезонах.

Давненько уже Ушио ничего так не веселило, как само его наличие на пробах.

Неосознанно он начал много ожидать от этих девушек и заранее подготовил камеру на своем телефоне. Если юных актрис смутит такая мелочь, им нечего делать в шоу-бизнесе. Сам же Ушио был просто обязан показать ЭТО Тсуруге. Его другу уже давно пора было развеяться.

Девушки же, ко всему прочему, превзошли все его ожидания. Они играючи обошли остальных конкурсанток, даже находясь в не самом выгодном положении.

Ушио действительно был рад, что лично задокументировал их триумф.

— Ну и как так вышло? — спросил Тсуруга даже раньше, чем они откупорили первую бутылку.

— Ты о чем вообще?

Ушио плюхнулся на диван и блаженно потянулся. Рабочая неделя была позади, на горизонте маячили долгожданные выходные. Ушио сейчас послал бы любого, кто бы предложил ему новый проект. В конце концов, не зря же он сам лично составлял свой трудовой график. Тсуруга этим же похвастаться не мог.

— Я о твоей последней рекламе. Эти девушки действительно были лучшими на пробах?

Ушио нахмурился. Реклама Курары пока находилась на стадии обработки и на суд зрителей ещё не попала.

— Откуда ты знаешь, кого именно я взял?

— Я был рядом. А потом босс притащил меня оценить ваши съёмки.

— А, точно. Такарада же и есть твой «чокнутый босс»? — Ушио задумчиво потер подбородок. — Ну, это многое объясняет.

— Ты уходишь от темы, — хмыкнул Тсуруга, передавая ему бутылку пива.

— Ничего подобного! Я и сам хотел тебе это показать.

Ушио ловко вытащил из кармана смартфон и, найдя нужный файл, перекинул его Тсуруге.

— Смотри сам.

Тсуруга ткнул в первое видео и весело хмыкнул, явно оценивая наряды конкурсанток. 

Ушио осклабился, наблюдая за реакцией друга. Пока Тсуруга смотрел, его брови предприняли смелую попытку породниться с линией роста волос, а на губах заиграла почти гордая улыбка.

— Есть еще вопросы, почему они? 

Тсуруга молча положил телефон на стол. Его задумчивый взгляд был направлен куда-то в пространство. Но больше всего удивляла все та же подозрительная улыбка, которая будто приросла к лицу.

— Ты, блин, прям гордый папаша, — Ушио пнул его по ноге, привлекая к себе внимание. — Объяснись-ка.

Тсуруга поморщился, явно не желая делиться всеми тайнами. Но потом вспомнил, что еще один секрет в их случае погоды не делал, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Одна из них моя подруга детства, — он небрежно пожал плечами, делая вид, что не сказал ничего особенного.

— Это которая? — Ушио заинтересованно подался вперед.

— С короткой стрижкой.

— О, — улыбнулся Ушио, — она действительно молодец. За пару секунд сумела придумать новый сюжет и мастерски его отыграть.

— Да уж, — хохотнул Тсуруга. — У нее всегда было богатое воображение. 

— Это точно! Я лично стал свидетелем того, как она заигрывала со стулом, потом носилась с ним по комнате, делая вид, что тот ее лучший друг! 

— Пффф, слушай, я играл с ней в «Дворец яичниц» и фей. Меня уже сложно чем-то удивить.

— Играл с ней во что? — приподнял бровь Ушио.

— Мне было 10 лет, ей — 6, всё сложно, — отмахнулся Тсуруга.

Ушио рассмеялся, заметив на щеках всегда невозмутимого друга румянец.

— Как скажешь! — он всучил Тсуруге возмутительно полную бутылку. — Пей уже!

Этот вечер обещал быть действительно весёлым.

***

Новость о том, что его друг был влюблен в эту свою рыжую девочку (а для Куросаки Могами-сан навсегда останется именно «девочкой Тсуруги») нисколько не удивила Ушио.

Куда больше его восхитило то, что утром они действительно не сдохли от похмелья.

Нет, серьезно, если Тсуруга доползет до здания LME хотя бы к вечеру, он станет вечным героем в глазах Ушио.

Из вчерашних крайне запутанных объяснений, почему Тсуруга не мог просто признаться своей девочке и умчать её в розовый мир волшебных эльфов (или во что там эти придурки играли в детстве?), Ушио понял лишь то, почему тот так бесился на одного белобрысого певца.

И Ушио был готов при необходимости помочь спрятать тело. Для этого же и нужны друзья.

Ещё Ушио понимал, что если любовная драма Тсуруги затянется, то им придётся резко сократить встречи. Или же ему можно было сразу записываться на курс лечения печени.

Ушио никогда не думал, что настанет момент, когда он действительно пожалеет, что их дружба была построена на принципе: в любой непонятной ситуации — пей!

Он был очень наивен.

Почти также наивен, как коварна любовь.

***

Тсуруга Рен так вдумчиво изучал сценарий, что не сразу заметил появление Ушио.

Тот же всегда уважал профессиональный подход своего друга и только поэтому подавил желание сделать какую-нибудь пакость, а просто сунул небольшую коробочку под самый нос Тсуруге.

— Что это? — уточнил тот, вспомнив про существование реального мира.

Ушио хмыкнул и облокотился на стол, прикуривая.

— Подарок на день рождения, разумеется.

— Мой день рождения был месяц назад.

— Я в курсе. Меня не было в Японии, — Куросаки небрежно пожал плечами. — Хватит придираться.

Рен потянулся к коробочке и вопросительно вскинул брови, увидев внутри новый смартфон.

— Я посчитал, что с твоим менеджером рано или поздно он тебе понадобится, — счел нужным пояснить Ушио. — Не волнуйся, "OК Google" и «Сири» я тебе уже установил.

— О, да пошел ты, — усмехнулся Рен.

Ушио рассмеялся и, махнув на прощание рукой, отправился на автомобильную стоянку.

Разумеется, кроме столь нужных для Цуруги программ Ушио скинул на телефон еще и видео с проб рекламы Курары, а также все клипы, ролики и интервью с одной конкретной рыжей девушкой, которые он только смог откопать в интернете и по своим особым каналам.

Но этот небольшой бонус его друг должен был обнаружить сам.

***

О том вечере Ушио мало что помнил.

В самом начале он спросил у Тсуруги, как прошло его суперсекретное «опасное задание», а тот спокойно ответил, что почти убил пятерых и заработал засос от своей дамы сердца.

Собственно за это они и пили.

В какой-то момент к Тсуруге неожиданно нагрянула его Могами-сан, явно не ожидавшая обнаружить того в компании друга и нескольких бутылок крепкого алкоголя.

Потом Ушио с восхищением наблюдал, как Тсуруга за каких-то полчаса убедил правильную девочку присоединиться к их пьянке. 

Глядя на несущего какой-то бред про актерский опыт Тсуругу, Ушио было интересно, почему тот по аналогии давным-давно не затащил свою Могами-сан в постель.

Ох уж эта высокая любовь.

В общем, на этом воспоминания заканчивались.

К счастью, остались последствия.

— Что за? — ругнулся Ушио, недоверчиво глядя на свой смартфон. — Чем я опять-то успел засрать память?

Ответ обнаружился быстро. В общей папке красовались несколько безымянных видео.

Ушио ткнул в первое и хмыкнул.

Экран трясло до такой степени, что не было понятно ни где он снимал, ни что именно.

— Да блядь! — послышался его собственный нетрезвый голос, и видео оборвалось.

Такие пробные ролики Ушио обнаруживал у себя с завидной регулярностью. 

Уже не рассчитывая ни на что особенное, он включил второе видео.

— Та-а-ак, — послышался его радостный голос из динамиков. — Теперь начнем!

Телефон во время съемки все еще слишком сильно трясло, и оператора это явно не устраивало. 

— Твою мать, — ругнулся Ушио из видео. — А если на коленочке?

Видео значительно выровнялось, но его качество все еще не было идеальным.

— Хрен с ним, сменим ракурс, — угол записи изменился, словно оператор лег. Тряска прекратилась.

— Я чертов гений! — обрадовался Ушио из видео, и это стало концом записи.

Куросаки хмыкнул. Он уже привык, что периодически на не трезвую голову сам себе делал такие вот подарки. Подобные видео всегда очень сильно его веселили и являлись неплохим источником вдохновения.

Он ткнул в последнюю третью запись.

Теперь в кадре виднелся Тсуруга, нежно улыбающийся стоящей рядом Могами-сан.

— Ну и? В чем проблема? — вновь послышался его голос. — Продюсер здесь я. Моё слово закон! Или вы оба не профессиональные актеры? Могами, залазь уже к нему на колени!

Ушио не смог сдержать смешок. Как-то он сомневался, что эта девушка в любом своем состоянии решится на подобное.

Но нет, похоже, его авторитет в той комнате хоть для кого-то не был пустым звуком.

Да еще как, учитывая дальнейшее развитие событий.

— Продюсер Куросаки, — прервал его веселье помощник. — Для сегодняшнего прослушивания всё готово.

Ушио поморщился. Проклятый проект рекламы очередного парфюма. Еще одни скучные пробы. Всё как всегда…

Он замер и перевел глаза на свой телефон. Губы сами собой расползлись в хищной улыбке.

Всё-таки он был чертовым гением, шокирующим всех новыми подходами.

— Отпускайте всех конкурсантов, у меня уже есть почти готовая реклама! — Ушио радостно махнул смартфоном, и помощник недоверчиво на него покосился. 

— А Вы уверенны, что заказчику она понравится?

— Тсуруга в главной роли, — лаконично ответил Ушио, уже прикидывая, как именно сделает нарезку видео для лучшего эффекта.

Помощник явно проникся аргументом, но не был убежден до конца.

— А тот хоть в курсе?

— Ха, он с некоторых пор в моем вечном рабстве.

Тсуруга всегда посылал его, когда Ушио предлагал ему принять участие в своих проектах. Пришло время возмездия.

Ушио полюбовался на вытянутое лицо помощника и пошел составлять контракты.

Он был почти уверен, что милая Могами-сан Тсуруги тоже с радостью подпишется под его новым проектом, лишь бы никто не увидел концовку последнего видео. 

И Ушио уже точно знал, что скажет на свадьбе этих двоих. 

Его речь будет состоять всего их двух предложений на родном жениху языке: «Два года вокруг да около, сучечки! И кто в итоге купидон?!»

Да, Тсуруга просто обязан был предоставить ему право первого тоста. 

Ушио не мог дождаться.


End file.
